This invention relates to a device for releasably locking a cap in a closed position on the mouth of a container or receptacle. The container for use with the device of the invention may or may not be a part of some machine or the like and may be employed for holding either gas, liquid, or solid.
The device of the above specified character usually has a cap cover in the form of a hollow, closed-top cylinder adapted to loosely but undetachably cover a cap, which can be tightened and loosened with respect to a container mouth by the turn of a lever provided thereto. This lever can be turned via the cap cover only when, in accordance with the prior art, the latter is itself moved into engagement with the former, with the cap cover being normally locked out of engagement with the lever.
The cap cover of such a device must of necessity be constituted of separate halves, which are riveted together after irremovably installing the cap lever therein. Thus, if the cap cover halves are not united in exact relative positions because of the misalignment of the rivet holes or for some other reason, the cap cover may fail to positively engage the lever in a groove which is formed internally of the cover along the contacting surfaces of its halves. It will then be difficult to properly tighten or loosen the cap by the turn of the cap cover.